один
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Lagi-lagi kita harus bergeming disini, hanya, melihat segala kenyataan pahit yang terjadi di depan masing-masing netra. {AU, OC, multi-pairings}


**ОДИН**

 **Boboiboy (c) _Animonsta Studios, Malaysia_.** Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya.

.

 **Rated:** T (R-14). **Genre:** Drama, Romance.

 **Language:** INDONESIAN. **Fanficcer:** INDONESIAN KARA.

 **Notes:** AU, OC, some genderbend! characters, etc...

* * *

 ** _batu n_** ** _isan._**

* * *

Batu nisan itu terpatrikan sebuah nama, dan itu adalah nama kekasih hatinya. Terkubur, jauh, sepanjang waktu, selama-lamanya.

"Maafkan aku, Api. Karenaku, kamu harus tiada."

Di sana, Air menangis, tersedu-sedan, tak terkontrol lagi.

Batu nisan itu tetap kokoh di sana, tinta emas yang dituang menurut ukiran nama pemuda yang Air cintai.

.

.

.

Hingga lima belas hari kemudian, diberitakan oleh beberapa penjaga kuburan kepada warga setempat, ada seorang pemuda lain yang meninggal dengan badan kaku, bersujud di atas kuburan berumput hijau...

.

 _(Api-Air.)_

 _..._

* * *

 ** _red and life string._**

* * *

"Halilintar..." Taufan menggengam kuat tangan gadis yang disayanginya, Taufan tidak mau melepaskannya.

Halilintar menangis, genggaman Taufan pada telapak tangannya terbasahi oleh air mata. "Kaubisa... Bertahanlah..."

Tangan kanan pemuda yang terbaring itu. "Jangan menangis, mukamu bisa tambah manis jika begitu- uhuk!" Dia terbatuk, Halilintar merasa dipermainkan.

"Bodoh! Jangan bercanda, Taufan!"

Taufan terkekeh, lalu terbatuk lagi, kali ini mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak.

"Taufan!"

"Maafkan aku jika tidak pernah sempurna untukmu, Hali. _Ya tebya lyubyu..._ "

"Taufan! Taufan! Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Namun terlambat, sehelai benang sebagai nyawa Taufan telah tergunting...

Benang merah takdir mereka berdua telah putus...

Kelopak matanya pelan-pelan menutup, iris biru semirip langit menjelang siang hari itu tidak tampak lagi.

Sekali lagi, benang merah penghubung takdir yang mengikat jari kelingking Halilintar dan Taufan telah **_putus..._**

 ** _._**

 _(TauLintar.)_

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Esperanza._**

* * *

 _Pergilah kasih, kejarlah keinginanmu..._

 _Selagi masih ada waktu..._

 _Jangan hiraukan diriku..._

 _Aku rela berpisah, demi untuk dirimu,_

 _... semoga tercapai, segala keinginanmu..._

 _..._

Senja itu, seperti biasa, buku paket Biologi menjadi mangsa dari iris cokelat Gempa, ditemani oleh secangkir teh melati yang masih hangat.

Selang beberapa menit, seorang gadis berambut hitam ikal sepunggung mendatangi rumah Gempa, seorang gadis berketurunan Indonesia yang menjadi sahabat karib Gempa; Viola.

"Gempa! Lihat, aku diterima bekerja di stasiun antariksa internasional oleh mereka! Lihat ini!"

Gempa tersenyum kecut, melihat tanggal Viola akan pergi. Tahun ini, hingga...

"Kamu akan meninggalkan Kuala Lumpur untuk delapan tahun?" Bahkan lebih dari itu. Lebih dari delapan tahun.

Viola mengangguk, ragu-ragu dia menjawab. "Iya, delapan setengah tahun, aku akan meninggalkan Kuala Lumpur..." Pada akhirnya gadis itu tersenyum senang, merebut kertas pernyataan dari Gempa, dan membacanya lagi.

Dia berbinar. "Ini akan jadi pengalamanku yang sangaaaaaaatt berharga! Gempa, aku senang sekali- Err, Gempa?"

Viola mengernyit khawatir melihat Gempa yang mematung, tatapan mata pemuda itu kosong, seolah tidak ada nyawa.

"Gem.. Pa?" Begitu pundaknya disentuh oleh Viola, Gempa terkejut, seolah kembali dari semua pembayangannya. "Iya, Vio?"

Viola menggigit bibir bawahnya, "kamu... tidak marah, kan, kalau aku pergi ke luar negeri untuk selama itu?"

Gempa bergeming. Dia tidak menjawab. Apapun.

"Kalau kamu tidak mengizinkan, yah, aku bisa batalkan pemberangkatanku besok..." Sebelum sempat Viola berbalik, tangannya dipegang oleh Gempa. "Aku mengizinkanmu, kok..." Gempa tersenyum.

Senyum tidak ikhlas, namun semuanya adalah demi bintang kejoranya.

.

.

.

 _"Take care, dear..."_

Pada akhirnya, hanya itulah yang mampu diucapkan oleh Gempa, seusai mengantarkan Viola.

Hanya sebatas ucapan, namun mengapa ada rasa khawatir yang menyelinap ke dalam relung dadanya?

.

Gempa mulai berfikiran negatif. Namun tidak, seharusnya dia tidak boleh memikirkan sesuatu yang negatif tentang salah satu orang yang paling dia kasihi selain keluarganya.

Tidak, dia harus mendoakan Viola baik-baik saja...

" _Take care, Viola._ Kutunggu kau, selamanya di sini..." Pemuda itu beroptimis, lalu tersenyum, dan mengangguk mantap.

Pesawat yang membawa Viola menuju ke kampung halamannya lepas landas, terbang megah dipayungi mentari senja.

"Viola pasti kembali, ke sini, menemaniku lagi..."

.

.

.

 _Jika 'benang merah' itu telah terputus,_

 _... selama-lamanya kamu tidak bisa_

 _untuk memerbaikinya, dengan_

 _cara apapun juga..._

Delapan tahun kemudian, dari pusat, diberitakan secara langsung: **_Roket_** ** _Challenger F-36 mengalami kecelakaan mengerikan ketika akan diluncurkan menuju ke planet Saturnus dua jam yang lalu._**

 ** _Seluruh awak roket dinyatakan tewas._**

 ** _Di antaranya adalah Jelena Carreyvliloviz dari Swedia, Naya Mith Saraja dari India, Eclair Avlyn dari Inggris,_**

 ** _... dan Viola Cantika Lestari dari Indonesia._**

 _Namun akhirnya, keoptimisan itu teredam, dalam lautan segala kelam..._

 _(Gempa; and you- as **Viola**.)_

 ** _end._**

* * *

 **A/N:** Lebih pro ke fandom sebelah, dalam urusan bikin-membikin adegan angst h3h3h3.

Один: _/odin/_ : one.


End file.
